Recueil d'OS
by ShanMah
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, ceci est le recueil d'OS que j'ai décidé de faire. Des scènes sans suite qui me viennent et que j'ai envie d'écrire, tout bêtement.
1. Nuit de noces

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas les miens, seule l'histoire m'appartient et je l'écris pour mon unique plaisir (et celui des lecteurs… j'espère), etc., etc., etc. !

**Rating :** M (sans hésiter). Vous avez très exactement 123,65 des chances qu'il soit justifié. Z'êtes prévenus !

**Avertissement :** Ceci n'est pas une fic, mais un recueil d'OS, des scènes que j'avais envie d'écrire et qui n'ont pas de suite. Le contexte et les persos varient d'un OS à l'autre.

**Nuit de noces**

**Pairing : **Fleur/Bill

**NdA** : Laissez-moi vous présenter la robe de Fleur : http/ Attends, dit soudain Bill lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. La tradition !

Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle rit, s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est malin, dit-elle en riant, comment tu vas ouvrir la porte ?

Le jeune homme grommela, déposa sa femme et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Les femmes ! dit-il en riant aussi. Toujours à se préoccuper de détails tels que l'ouverture d'une malheureuse porte ! Je disais donc : la tradition !

À nouveau, il enleva la délicate jeune femme dans ses bras puissants et cette fois, le couple de nouveaux mariés entra dans la luxueuse chambre. Bill referma la porte avec son pied et déposa Fleur sur le sol. Émerveillée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Cette chambre avait dû être faite pour recevoir des amoureux, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle était seule dans cette chambre magnifique, seule avec Bill. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses bras l'entourer avec amour, puis se retourna avec lenteur. Elle avait rouvert les yeux, deux grands océans d'un bleu profond qui scrutaient le visage de son mari.

Elle leva doucement la main pour caresser du bout des doigts les cicatrices laissées par Greyback au cours de cette terrible nuit où Bill avait faillit mourir. Il posa sa main, grande et forte, sur la sienne, petite et délicate. Ce simple contact suffit à donner des frissons à la jeune femme. Lentement, le roux se pencha vers la sorcière et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé devant l'autel, mais il devint rapidement plus enflammé, au fur et à mesure que la passion s'emparait d'eux. Fleur mêlait avec délice sa langue avec celle de Bill. Ils se découvraient, se taquinaient mutuellement. Fleur sentit une chaleur inconnue l'envahir lorsque les mains du jeune homme glissèrent dans son dos. Elle se colla davantage contre lui, en voulant plus.

De ses mains fébriles, elle retira la veste de Bill. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux regards assombris par l'amour, par le désir. Cette fois, ce fut Fleur qui posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bill, tirant sur sa chemise pour l'approcher d'elle. Ses doigts légèrement tremblants parvinrent tout de même à retirer avec facilité la chemise blanche de Bill, dénudant un torse bronzé et bien découpé. Fleur laissa ses mains s'y égarer tout en continuant leur baiser ardent.

_Elle allait le rendre fou_. Il décida de lui rendre la pareille, détachant lentement sa robe. Il y eut un discret bruit de tissu et la magnifique robe blanche glissa le long du corps parfait de Fleur avant de tomber sur le sol. Fleur recula de quelques pas, l'entraînant avec lui, et ils tombèrent sur le lit.

Bill sépara leurs bouches et fit glisser la sienne vers son cou, qu'il embrassa doucement. Fleur ferma les yeux. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre plat, jusqu'à sa féminité, qu'il caressa doucement à travers la culotte de dentelle blanche, arrachant de légers gémissements à sa belle. Sa main remonta lentement et glissa dans son dos pour détacher le soutien-gorge sans bretelles, qu'il envoya sur le sol rejoindre sa chemise.

Les joues de Fleur rosirent légèrement. Elle savait bien que c'était idiot puisqu'ils étaient désormais mariés, mais le fait qu'il soit le premier à la voir comme ça la troublait légèrement. Mais lorsque Bill posa ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur un de ses seins, elle oublia ses « soucis » pour se laisser transporter par les sensations nouvelles qu'il lui faisait découvrir. Il fit lentement glisser sa culotte, dernier rempart de son intimité, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec douceur.

Il caressa ses lèvres parfaites de son index, qu'il fit glisser lentement le long de son cou mince et délicat, sur sa poitrine pleine derrière laquelle son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, puis dessina d'élégantes arabesques sur la peau fine et douce de son ventre, avec le regard d'un enfant qui découvre. Non, ce n'était pas sa première fois. Mais c'était sa première fois avec la femme de sa vie.

Fleur gémit en sentant son doigt pénétrer doucement en elle. Il entrait et sortait, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, augmentant son plaisir à chaque mouvement. De son pouce, il caressa sa zone sensible. Elle se cambra et se laissa emporter par la jouissance en gémissant une dernière fois. Elle tira sur la ceinture du jeune homme pour l'approcher d'elle, le caressant à travers son pantalon. Puis, ses mains remontèrent sur la boucle métallique de sa ceinture. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait le voir comme il la voyait.

Elle le débarrassa de son boxer en même temps que de son pantalon, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Timidement, Fleur toucha le membre durci de son mari. Le contact la surprit légèrement : c'était à la fois doux et dure. Bill gémit doucement en sentant la main de Fleur encercler sa virilité et entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tant et si bien qu'après une ou deux minutes, il entoura le poignet de Fleur avec sa main pour l'arrêter. Si elle continuait, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Elle retira sa main et le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son sexe à l'entrée du sien. Bill lui caressa le visage d'un geste apaisant et entra doucement en elle. Fleur ressentit une douleur subite lorsque sa virginité céda, et ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans le dos de Bill.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à sa présence en elle. C'était comme si leurs corps étaient faits pour être unis, comme si chacun avait été fait sur mesure pour l'autre. Voyant la souffrance disparaître de son regard, Bill commença à bouger en son intérieur, faisant naître en elle des sensations et un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Fleur recommença à gémir, son bassin accompagnant celui de Bill dans cette danse sacrée. Puis, elle poussa un long gémissement, plus fort que les autres, alors qu'une immense vague de plaisir l'emportait. Bill l'accompagna dans la jouissance, déversant avec bonheur son plaisir en elle.

Il se retira lentement d'elle et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Amoureusement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.


	2. Fraîcheur des pins

**Pairing** : Fleur/Cedric (oui, j'aime beaucoup Fleur, lol).

**Fraîcheur des pins**

La troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était demain. Fleur savait que si elle voulait sauver l'honneur de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, elle devait se surpasser. Il était fort probable qu'elle n'arrive pas à accorder la première place à son école, mais peut-être pourrait-elle lui éviter la dernière. Ce serait déjà ça.

Fleur marchait dans les couloirs, vers la salle de bain qui avait été mise à la disposition des élèves des délégations. Un bon bain bien chaud la détendrait, ce dont elle avait grandement besoin. Et elle n'allait quand même pas affronter les dangers du labyrinthe sans avoir pris un bon bain auparavant !

- Fraîcheur des pins, dit-elle en arrivant devant la statue marquant l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Elle y entra, ses pieds se déplaçant silencieusement sur le sol de marbre. Lorsque la jeune fille fut en mesure de voir le bain, elle se figea brusquement. Quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle, visiblement. _Cedric_. Il lui tournait le dos, et Fleur pouvait admirer les muscles de son dos qui bougeaient alors qu'il faisait mousser le shampooing dans ses cheveux.

La respiration de la sorcière s'accélérait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Que devait-elle faire ? Sa raison et sa réserve lui criaient de s'en aller, mais une autre partie d'elle lui murmurait de profiter du spectacle. Inconscient qu'on l'observait, le Poufsouffle se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude pour rincer ses cheveux.

La Française savait que cela signifiait très probablement qu'il allait bientôt sortir. Elle avait beau être dans l'ombre, il allait forcément la voir en quittant la salle de bain. Il _fallait_ qu'elle s'en aille, et tout de suite de préférence. Mais ses jambes, éternelles traîtresses, refusaient de répondre à l'ordre élémentaire qu'envoyait son cerveau : « BOUGEZ ! ».

Le joueur de Quidditch sortit de l'eau, et Fleur recula un peu pour réduire le risque d'entrer dans son champ visuel. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, ignorant sa présence. À peine croyable. Les joues en feu, la Championne de Beauxbâtons était toujours incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour détacher son regard de son corps parfait. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers ses vêtements, posés sur une table masquée par le mur.

Il était près, _dangereusement_ près d'elle, bien qu'hors de son champ de vision. La jeune fille retint son souffle, priant pour ne pas être repérée. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-on pas transplaner dans cette école ? Elle entendit un mouvement. Il approchait. Oh, Merlin, elle était cuite. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la voir.

Il passa à côté d'elle, apparemment sans la voir. « Impossible ! » songea la jeune fille en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Comment pouvait-il être passé si près sans la voir ! Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha des robinets d'or de l'immense baignoire, et sentit immédiatement des bras puissants entourer sa taille fine.

En temps normal, Fleur aurait crié, se serait débattue. Mais elle se sentait incroyablement bien dans ces bras « inconnus », et il y avait ce parfum masculin et terriblement enivrant qui lui caressait les narines. De plus, elle croyait savoir à qui appartenait ce torse bien découpé qu'elle sentait contre son dos. Si c'était vrai, alors, ce moment, elle en avait rêvé depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre une belle coloration rose en sentant une bosse au creux de ses reins. Évidemment, elle se doutait bien de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la grande majorité (pour ne pas dire la totalité) de la gent masculine, mais elle ne l'avait jamais _senti_, tout comme elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette puissante vague de pouvoir féminin déferler en elle.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Rien que ça, c'était terriblement excitant. Elle faillit défaillir en entendant la voix de Cedric, grave, profonde et sensuelle murmurer à son oreille :

- On joue les voyeuses ?

Le visage de Fleur passa du rose vif au rouge brique en une fraction de seconde. Ainsi, il l'avait vue. Il était difficile de faire autrement, en réalité.

- Je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Chut, souffla-t-il à son oreille, faisant battre le cœur de la Française encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ne dis rien…

Doucement, Cedric la fit faire demi-tour. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les boutons du haut étaient détachés, s'ouvrant légèrement sur son magnifique torse. Ses cheveux châtains étaient légèrement humides et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Il pencha la tête de quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard ensorcelant dans celui de Fleur, son regard ensorcelant et assombri… par du désir ? De l'amour ? Les deux ?

« Je le veux », se dit la jeune fille troublée. Maintenant, tout de suite, sans se préoccuper de cette poupée chinoise qu'il avait choisie comme cavalière à sa place, sans se soucier du fait que demain, ils seraient adversaires.

- Cedric, commença-t-elle, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

Ce qui, à bien y songer, tombait plutôt bien, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qu'elle aurait pu dire après son prénom. Puis, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer lequel des deux avait bougé (peut-être était-ce les deux), leurs bouches fusionnèrent. Elle sentit la langue du Poufsouffle caresser doucement ses lèvres, l'implorant de lui accorder plus, une demande à laquelle elle se fit un plaisir de répondre. Fleur entrouvrit la bouche, autorisant la langue de Cedric à y pénétrer pour jouer avec la sienne.

Leur baiser se prolongea longtemps, les langues des deux jeunes gens s'entremêlant avec délice et de plus en plus passionnément. La Française avait enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de l'Anglais. La sorcière frissonna légèrement en sentant les mains de Cedric glisser le long de son dos fin, caressant ses fesses à travers le tissu fin de sa jupe. Elle poussa un léger gémissement, qui fut étouffé par leur baiser.

Le préfet sépara leurs bouches et laissa glisser ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune fille, qui gémit légèrement, renversant à moitié la tête vers l'arrière. Elle fit courir ses mains délicates dans son dos musclé, descendant à son tour sur ses fesses. Fleur colla davantage leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, si toutefois c'était possible. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, sa langue cherchant fébrilement celle de la semie-Vélane.

Cedric, sans interrompre leur baiser, souleva légèrement la sorcière et l'assit sur la table de bois où il avait déposé ses vêtements plus tôt. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait le voir comme elle l'avait vu plus tôt. Renonçant à se battre avec des boutons de chemise peu coopératifs, elle tira sur les pans du vêtement, faisant sauter les boutons, qui rebondirent et roulèrent sur le sol de marbre blanc. Tant pis. Fleur jeta le morceau de tissu blanc sur le sol et mit fin à leur baiser.

De son index, elle caressa doucement le torse du jeune homme, dessinant de gracieuses arabesques jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. D'une main hésitante, elle caressa la bosse que formait l'évidente érection du joueur de Quidditch. L'effet fut immédiat : Cedric laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement et rapprocha sensiblement son bassin de la main de la Française.

Il lui retira son débardeur cyan, la forçant à retirer momentanément sa main de son sexe. Le soutien-gorge de dentelle rose ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le sol également, et le Poufsouffle put laisser ses lèvres s'égarer sur ses seins, ronds et fermes, la faisant se cabrer à nouveau.

- Cedric, haleta-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

C'était plus qu'une demande, c'était une supplication. L'Anglais remonta lentement son visage vers le sien. Aussitôt, Fleur captura sa bouche en un baiser ardent, presque sauvage. Fiévreusement, Cedric laissa ses mains descendre de sa poitrine à l'intérieur de sa jupe noire, caressant avec délicatesse l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna légèrement à ce nouveau contact, à cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnue.

Lentement, prudemment, la main de Cedric s'aventura vers sa féminité, qu'il caressa à travers sa culotte de dentelle, trempée par l'excitation. Il la caressait avec de plus en plus de rapidité, faisant rapidement grimper son plaisir et la force de ses gémissements. Puis, tout s'arrêta, et elle se retint à grand-peine de pousser un grognement de frustration.

Fleur, prenant appui sur les épaules du Champion de Poudlard, se souleva légèrement pour lui permettre de lui retirer sa culotte. L'attrapeur put ensuite caresser directement son sexe et glissa un doigt en elle. Elle gémit fortement en le sentant bouger en elle. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle, mais Ô combien agréable. Sans cesser ses caresses, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui retira sa jupe. Lorsque la langue du jeune homme vint remplacer son pouce sur le clitoris de la Française, les gémissements de celle-ci gagnèrent en intensité et elle enfouit à nouveau ses mains dans sa chevelure châtaine. Puis, brusquement, elle resserra les cuisses, se cabra à nouveau et ses gémissements se muèrent en petits cris.

Le souffle court, elle le regarda remonter lentement vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire indéfinissable. Les mains de Fleur se posèrent alors sur la ceinture du jeune homme. Il y eut un cliquetis métallique, puis le pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Cedric, la semie-Vélane encercla son bassin de ses longues jambes fines et commença à frotter son sexe contre la bosse que formait celui du préfet dans son boxer. À son tour, il poussa de légers gémissements, puis l'obligea à arrêter.

Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son boxer et la jeune fille le sentit entrer en elle. Elle avait bien ressenti un léger pincement douloureux lorsqu'il était pénétré en son intérieur, mais la sensation désagréable avait fini par s'estomper rapidement et à être remplacée par le plaisir grandissant que lui procuraient ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ses gémissements de jouissance à elle et ses soupirs de plaisir à lui ne tardèrent pas à emplir la pièce, résonnant sur les murs blancs.

Fleur renversa légèrement la tête et, de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sortit un ultime gémissement, plus fort que tous les autres, qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un long râle de plaisir de Cedric, qui l'accompagnait dans la jouissance.


	3. La rentrée fin alternative

**Merci pour les deux reviews ! Donc, pour votre plaisir, voici un nouvel OS ;) **

**Note :** Ceci est la fin alternative du troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Un vent de changement ». Il est donc fortement conseillé de la lire (oui, bon, on se calme, y'a que trois chapitres pour l'instant), au moins le chapitre lui-même, pour comprendre cet OS, lol. Pour la petite histoire, j'avais d'abord publié le troisième chapitre avec cette fin, en hésitant un peu, et après deux reviews, je l'avais modifiée. Cependant, j'avais gardé la première version bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur, parce que j'aimais beaucoup la scène bien que peu appropriée au personnage de Fleur (et à bien y songer, la relation entre les deux persos aurait été beaucoup trop complexe par la suite), donc ce recueil d'OS est tout indiqué pour pouvoir publier ma scène tranquille :D

**Pairing, donc :** Fleur/Fabien (personnage inventé)

**La rentrée (fin alternative)**

Fleur s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber au pied du saule qui dominait cette clairière, se moquant éperdument du fait que cela signifiait que sa robe était fichue.

_Il_ l'avait suivie. Heureusement pour lui, Fleur portait des talons hauts qui la ralentissaient dans sa marche à travers la forêt, parce que sinon, il l'aurait perdue de vue. Masqué derrière un arbre, il la vit se laisser choir sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le saule, le regard fixé sur le ruisseau à l'eau cristalline qui coulait non loin de là. La lumière blafarde de la lune rajoutait des reflets d'argent à sa longue chevelure d'or blanc qui lui tombait sur les épaules, rendait sa douce peau encore plus clair. Elle était magnifique, intelligente et elle avait sans contredit du caractère. En un mot, elle était parfaite.

- Je réitère ma question : est-ce que tu as honte ?

Elle poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien à voir avec son statut social et retira ses chaussures à talons aiguilles en lui ordonnant de la laisser seule, mais il n'en fit rien, s'avançant au contraire vers elle, mais elle regardait obstinément le ruisseau, refusant de plonger à nouveau dans son regard bleu-vert.

- Nous sommes seuls, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as peur que quelqu'un se pose des questions.

L'héritier des Lancelot prit place à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-elle en consentant à le regarder.

- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je m'assois.

- Pourquoi_ ici_ ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air agacé.

- Parce que c'est là que tu es.

- Oui, ça, je le sais bien. La vraie question était : pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ma compagnie alors que je souhaite si manifestement que tu demeures loin de moi ?

- Peut-être parce que je t'aime.

- Pas moi. Donc, au revoir.

- Oh, vraiment ? Il y a des moments où ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Ne sachant s'il faisait référence au baiser dans le train ou aux regards dans la salle de bal, ou aux deux, elle préféra ne rien dire pour éviter de s'enfoncer davantage. De plus, elle avait très nettement l'impression que son trouble grandissant était de plus en plus percevable dans sa voix. Fleur détourna le regard, refusant à nouveau de le regarder. Peut-être qu'elle se contrôlerait mieux si elle ne le voyait pas. « Dans tes rêves », se dit-elle en sentant à nouveau une chaleur immense lui embraser la peau. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, et son cœur battait avec violence dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallait un sauveur, et vite.

- Admets-le, dit-il.

Toutes les barrières de la jeune fille sautèrent et elle se jeta sur Fabien, ses mains délicates écrasant ses épaules solides sur le sol de la forêt, son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Ses joues devinrent écarlates lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse sous elle, en même temps qu'elle ressentait une puissante vague de pouvoir féminin la traverser, lui faisant réaliser pour la première fois ce qu'était vraiment l'attirance physique. Il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Fleur frissonna légèrement en le sentant bouger sous elle. Il voulait s'en aller. Non. Elle s'y refusait, pour une raison inexplicable. Guidée par une force inconnue, la Française se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres.

Légèrement surpris, le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre au baiser insistant de Fleur, mêlant avec délice sa langue à la sienne. Il enfouit une main dans sa chevelure douce comme de la soie, son autre main s'étant posée sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Un signal d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Fleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, au juste ? La jeune fille mit fin au baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus passionné, et amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Fabien n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, cette fois. La sorcière poussa une légère exclamation de surprise en se retrouvant entre le sol et Fabien. L'exclamation fut vite étouffée par la bouche du joueur de Quidditch, qui s'était à nouveau posée sur la sienne. La quart de Vélane se laissa aller aux sensations que lui procuraient ce baiser quasi-bestial.

Soudain, elle en voulut plus, et leva avec une certaine timidité une main vers les boutons de la chemise de Fabien. Ses doigts, habiles bien que tremblants, eurent tôt fait de dénuder le torse ferme et bien découpé du Sang Pur, qui glissait à présent une main sous Fleur pour caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu fin de sa robe de bal. Puis, de ses mains expérimentées, il la débarrassa de sa robe.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Fleur lorsque les lèvres du jeune sorcier quittèrent sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille, un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure et tout à voir avec le fait que Fabien descendait désormais vers sa poitrine. À nouveau, il glissa une main sous elle. D'une main experte, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche et l'envoya rejoindre la robe avant de pencher à nouveau la tête vers le corps parfait de Fleur.

Doucement, il embrassa le sein de la sorcière, le taquinant avec ses lèvres et sa langue, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune fille, qui était envahie par des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues mais Ô combien délicieuses. La main de Fabien glissa lentement le long du corps de la semie-Vélane. Elle se crispa légèrement en sentant les doigts du sorcier faire glisser son ultime rempart, dévoilant lentement la partie la plus secrète de son corps.

Fleur ignorait à quel moment il s'était débarrassé du reste de ses propres vêtements. Ce qu'elle savait très bien, par contre, c'était que le sexe de Fabien était désormais à l'entrée de sa féminité. Avec lenteur, le jeune homme fit pénétrer son membre dans l'antre secret de Fleur. Il y eut un peu de résistance, elle ferma les yeux en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, puis, la barrière de sa virginité céda et il put s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

Les yeux de Fleur s'étaient emplis de larmes lorsque la vague de douleur l'avait traversée, et ces larmes brillaient sous la lumière du disque lunaire. Progressivement, sa respiration devint moins saccadée, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'habituait à cette nouvelle présence. La sorcière enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, qui commença à aller et venir lentement en elle. Rapidement, la douleur et l'inconfort furent remplacés par du plaisir, un plaisir grandissant qui croissait à chaque mouvement de Fabien. D'instinct, Fleur bougea des hanches aussi, accompagnant son amant dans cette danse sacrée.

Fabien gémit légèrement avant de poser sa bouche contre celle de Fleur, l'embrassant sauvagement, passionnément. Il continuait de coulisser au fond d'elle, lui arrachant des gémissements et des petits cris qui étaient partiellement étouffés par la fusion de leurs bouches.

Soudain, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour laisser échapper un dernier gémissement, plus long et plus fort que les autres, alors que Fabien déversait son plaisir en elle. Ils étaient aussi essoufflés que s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Fabien embrassa son front humide de sueur et se retira de son intérieur avant de l'enlacer tendrement. L'un contre l'autre, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.


	4. La mort d'un Champion

**Note : **Ceci n'est pas un OS comme les autres que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent : il s'agit de la fameuse scène de la mort de Cedric, vue par Fleur. On pourrait presque dire qu'il fait suite à mon avant-dernier OS…

**Ambiance :** Donc évidemment je vous conseille fortement d'écouter « Cedric » de l'OST de Goblet of Fire en lisant ;)

**La mort d'un Champion**

Ils sont bêtes, Cedric. Ils sont tous bêtes. Harry et toi venez d'apparaître sur l'herbe. Harry pleure, et ils sont tous trop idiots pour le voir. Ils ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de jouer l'hymne de l'école et d'applaudir. Ils devraient pleurer comme Harry pleure, mais ils sautent de joie. Ils sont fous de bonheur et tu es mort.

Personne ne comprend. Personne ne se demande pourquoi vous ne vous levez pas, personne ne se demande pourquoi il pleure, personne ne se demande pourquoi tu es immobile. Il n'y en a pas un pour se dire que ce n'est pas normal, il n'y en a pas un pour penser à autre chose que la victoire de leur école. Oui, Poudlard a gagné le Tournoi, et alors ? Tu es mort, Cedric. Et c'est beaucoup plus important qu'un Tournoi à la noix.

Je veux que tout s'arrête. La musique, les applaudissements, les acclamations, tout. Je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux qu'ils arrêtent d'être heureux alors que tu es mort, ils n'ont pas le droit. Si tu savais comme je les déteste d'être aussi égoïstes. Qui est assez sans-cœur pour penser à la victoire de son école alors que tu es étendu sur l'herbe, mort ? Apparemment, toute cette foule l'est. Pas moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. QU'ILS SE TAISENT !

Non, non, non, NON ! J'ai crié ce mot. Du moins, je crois que je l'ai crié. Je pense que le hurlement a franchi mes lèvres. Parce que Dumbledore vient de courir vers toi et Harry. Peut-être m'a-t-il entendue. En tout cas, il a compris. _Enfin_. Ils ont commencé à comprendre aussi. Lentement. Mais ils ont fini par le faire. La musique s'est arrêtée. Les applaudissements aussi. Merci, Merlin. Ils se mettent à hurler d'effroi, maintenant.

Ton père fend la foule en criant que tu es son fils, il bouscule Harry, il bouscule Dumbledore. Il te serre dans ses bras en pleurant la mort de son fils unique. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras, moi aussi.

Je voulais te parler avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Tu as juste eu le temps de me promettre qu'on pourrait parler après la Troisième Tâche. Tu m'avais promis, et j'ai accepté. Je n'aurais pas dû, parce que maintenant, il est trop tard, il est _beaucoup_ trop tard. Ce que je voulais te dire, je ne pourrai jamais te le dire, plus jamais.

Je t'aime, Cedric. C'est ça que je voulais te dire avant la Troisième Tâche, ce sont ces mots que je ne pourrai plus jamais te dire, maintenant que tu es mort. Je t'aime. Même s'il y a _elle_. Cette fille pour laquelle tu as refusé de m'accompagner au bal. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais dit : « Moi aussi, Fleur, je t'aime ». Je sais que tu m'aurais dit que tu l'aimes, _elle_. Pas moi. Elle… et j'aurais compris. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, je t'assure. Je voulais juste te le dire avant de repartir en France, avant de ne plus te revoir. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures avant que les mots puissent franchir les lèvres ?

Je regarde ton père pleurer en te berçant dans ses bras, et j'ai envie de prendre sa place. Il pleure son fils, et moi, je veux pleurer la mort de mon unique amour. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ta peau contre la mienne avant que tu deviennes tout froid. Je veux te bercer doucement en te caressant les cheveux, moi aussi. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tout, je te le jure.

Je veux te prendre dans mes bras… peut-être qu'alors, si je te dis à l'oreille à quel point je t'aime, tu m'entendras d'où tu es…

Je t'aime…


End file.
